


Souharu Drabble

by bms408



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bms408/pseuds/bms408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke loses a bet and needs to pay the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souharu Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this to piss off my friend because she told me there was no way Haru could top Sousuke. Probably ooc and unbeta’d. Short and to the point

“You’re kidding me.” Sousuke exclaimed.

 

“You lost the bet. Now you need to pay the price.”

 

Sousuke covered his face with his arms to hide his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He was lying on his back on Haru’s bed as two fingers were being pushed in and out of his stretching hole. He would never admit it out loud, but it did feel sort of good. He never in a million years thought that he’d be having sex with Nanase, but even more so bottoming him. ‘ _This is completely degrading._ ’ He thought to himself.

 

Haru was growing impatient and decided to speed things up by pushing in a third finger. He felt a sort of accomplishment when he heard Sousuke’s breathing hitch. Once he thought Sousuke was taking the third finger just fine, he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go. He proceeded to try and find the little bundle of nerves that would have Sousuke screaming his name, but after countless failures, he assumed that he wouldn’t hit it with his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers out granted a disappointed (but very quiet) whine from Sousuke. Haru reached for the lube and began to slick his cock.

 

“This is far enough Nanase.” Sousuke rejected.

 

“No.” Haru replied in an unamused tone. “We go all the way.”

 

Haru grabbed Sousuke’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He lined himself up with Sousuke’s ass and started slowly pushing himself in. This earned an uncharacteristically high pitched noise from Sousuke. Haru took his time pushing himself all the way in, allowing Sousuke to adjust. Once Haru was completely enclosed in Sousuke, he began thrusting at a slow pace.

 

Sousuke’s face was flushed red. He was trying his hardest to not make a sound in order to keep some dignity. However, when Haru started picking up the pace, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. The faster Haru went, the louder Sousuke moaned. He tried to muffle his moans with his hands, his arms, pillows, anything that he could reach. He hated that Haru was winning. It wasn’t until Haru hit Sousuke’s prostate that Haru got what he wanted.

 

“Ahh~ Haruka~!” Sousuke screamed.

 

Hearing his first name coming out of Sousuke’s mouth drove Haru wild. He began fucking Sousuke as hard as he could, turning Sousuke into a teary, moaning mess. Haru savored the delicious sounds coming from Sousuke’s throat. When Sousuke reached his violent orgasm, he clenched so tightly around Haru he was practically milking him. This drove Haru over his limit, making him lose his pace and eventually driving him to his own orgasm.

 

After coming down from his orgasmic high, Haru pulled out of Sousuke and collapsed on the bed next to Sousuke. The two just lied together in the hot, sticky mess trying to catch their breath.

 

After a few minutes, Sousuke broke the silence. “Don’t you dare tell a soul.” He told Haru and received a nod as a reply.

 

XXXXX

 

“What are you talking about?” Rin exclaimed. “Makoto and I aren’t dating.”

 

“But Nanase said that Tachibana told him so.” Sousuke tried explaining. He shot an angry look over at Haru, who was standing next to Makoto.

 

“Haru-chan! Why would you say something like that to Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto questioned his best friend. His face was flushed a medium shade of pink due to embarrassment.

 

Haru just shrugged his shoulders in reply. It wasn’t until Rin and Makoto turned their attention away from Haru that he gave Sousuke a slick smile, which only made Sousuke’s blood boil more.


End file.
